Ranger High School
by pikachuu x
Summary: Contestshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. Drew, May, Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul. The students of Ranger High School who have yet to realize their true potential to become Top Rangers. Will they succeed in doing so? Edited Chapter One is up!


**Ranger High School**

**Chapter One - The Beginning.**

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this is the re-written version of C1**

**The plot will change, so you're all in for a lot of surprises~ **

**It's not going to be the same as my original one. 8D**

**Chapter One, Commence!**

**Disclaimer: Bro, I no own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

Dormitory Room #8059. This particular room was shared by three girls, who have yet to realize their inner potential to become true, Top Rangers. The walls were beige in color, the carpet was colored dark chocolate and the curtains were cream in color, with a tiny bit of sunlight streaming through it. The room consisted of three, single beds and one bathroom.

The beds were all designed to suit the needs of its user. One bed, was in the color of yellow. Canary-yellow satin sheets were draped over the bed in a neat arrangement. No one was on the bed, only a few cream-colored pillows, and different shades of yellow cushions on top of it. Two other birds were on either side of the yellow bed. One of the beds was red, and the other one was blue. Both of the beds were messed up, the covers and sheets strewn all over the bed. Those beds were both occupied by sleeping girls. A pale leg was sticking out of the crimson red bed, with an arm dangling out on the edge. The blue bed had a blunette's head popping out of the covers, and nothing else.

An annoyed tone of voice sighed, obviously pissed off with the situation. The voice took a loud, deep breath before yelling out in rage.

"For the love of- MAY MAPLE. DAWN! Get both of your damn lazy asses up right now!" barked a loud, feisty feminine voice. Misty Waterflower was a student of Ranger High School, who had a flamboyant shade of orange as her hair color. It was short, and tied up into a high, spiky side pony-tail. Her crystal, cerulean-colored eyes glittered against the sunlight, with a touch of mock-annoyance within them. Misty's facial expression was twisted into a fierce, angry expression. Her soft, fair-colored skin was shown off through her recently pressed, Ranger uniform. It consisted of a pristine white, button down shirt with short sleeves and a straight, black hem. The collar was pointed. The top two buttons were un-buttoned, and around the collar was a loosely tied, crimson red neck-tie. The uniform seemed to show off her petite body. Her pristine white socks were folded down neatly around her ankles, whilst her school shoes were black, and looked as if they were recently polished.

A loud, groggy groan was heard throughout the room. Loud, shuffles and ruffles from the crimson bed. A brunette sat up, her pacific blue eyes half shut, and her chocolate brown hair replicating a bird's nest. The brunette was wearing her pajamas which consisted an oversized, black shirt and a flamboyant shade of red colored shorts. Her lips were curved into a pout, as she looked up at Misty. This brunette's name was May Maple.

"Missssssty~ it's like, three o' clock in the morning. The sun isn't even up yet," she complained tiredly, obviously not noticing the sun rays shining through the curtains and into the room. Rubbing her eyes with her petite hand, she fell back into her bed, attempting to go back to sleep once more.

Of course, Misty wasn't about to let that happen. The last thing she wanted was one of her best friends being late for classes again. It was already six thirty in the morning. School started in less than two hours, and they still needed to go down and get breakfast. May was a fast eater, but a large eater too. She always went for seconds, thirds, fourths.. You get the idea.

Misty threw the yellow, plastic hairbrush previously clasped around her hand towards May, aiming it at her forehead.

_BINGO. _

Yes, the hairbrush hit its mark.

"Ow! Okay! I'm up," the tired and grumpy brunette groaned in pain, as she sat up removed the satin, red sheets off her body. Strolling towards the bathroom, May yawned loudly, her hand reaching up to scratch the back of her head. She walked onto the cool, navy blue bathroom tiles and slammed the door shut. Running water coming from within the bathroom could be heard throughout the room. Out of tune singing also came from the bathroom, much to Misty's dismay. May simply was awful at singing in the shower.

A new sound entered the fray. A lot of shuffling, ruffling and a loud, and tired moan came from the periwinkle bed. A blunette sat up, her sapphire blue orbs still half asleep. Her long, straight, midnight blue locks cascaded over her shoulders as the girl stretched her arms up into the air, the sun rays showing her off her fair-colored skin. Her silky, sleeveless, rose colored night dressed was hanging loosely on her shoulders. Dawn Hikari turned her attention towards the simple, golden-edged digital clock that sat on top of her wooden bedside table. The clock read [ 6:32 AM ], but since Dawn was still half asleep, she read it as [ 8:32 AM ].

"Holy son of a-! We're LATE!" she yelped out in panic, her eyes now fully open, revealing her not-so-calm, shocking blue eyes. She whacked the satin sheets off her body, positioning herself on the edge of her bed, attempting to stand up.

"Good Morning to you too," the orange-haired female muttered, rolling her eyes at Dawn, who was now out of her bed, and pacing around the room, nervous that they were late. Of course, they were most certainly not late. The room fell silent, and the only sounds that were heard were the quick footsteps of Dawn walking up and down the room anxiously, the running shower water, and May's off-tune singing.

"Dooo Doo Dooo Doo Dooooo~ I am the best! I will beat Drew and the rest!"

Misty could only sweat drop, and face palm. She didn't understand herself on why she was friends with the ditzy brunette. Honestly, just how _weird _could May get?

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Fingers tapping on the cold, hard wooden tables of the cafeteria could be heard. The cafeteria only had a handful of bustling students, lining up to receive their meal. The cafeteria was large, enough to fit over one thousand students. Pristine white walls, large, arched windows with heavy, draped curtains surrounded the perimeter of the cafeteria. A large, crystal chandelier hung at the top of the high ceiling. It almost resembled a ball room. There were numerous amounts of separate wooden tables, in the color of brown. Each table was able to fit at least six students.

Three males were seated on one of the tables. One of the boys had the hair color of chartreuse, another with mauve, and the last one having ebony, midnight black hair.

"Man. Just how long does it take for women to get ready in the morning? We've been here for thirty minutes," muttered the chartreuse-headed boy, his slim, perfect fingers tapping on the table quickly, almost impatiently.

"Tch," the boy with the mauve colored hair clicked is tongue, his eyes were closed, and his left elbow resting on top of the table. His head was leaning on his left hand, as if he was to go to sleep in that position.

"Why can't we just eat already? I'm starving. Seriously mate, I don't get why you're making us wait for them," complained the black-headed boy, his face on top of the table, and his hands firmly placed on his lap. His voice was slightly muffled, because of the position of his head. He was letting out moans of pain, almost depressed that he was forced to wait for Dawn, Misty and may to arrive, before he could charge towards the food counter and feast on the food.

* * *

End of Chapter One.

**HUZZAH!**

**You liek?**

**If not, please, I AM BEGGING YOU, give me a few pointers on how I can improve my writing. **

**Please Review, if you want Chapter Two quicker;**


End file.
